tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trickster (Fate/Fools★Gold)
Trickster is one of the participants of the Oceanic Holy Grail War, holding authority over Assassin as his Master, as well as temporarily holding authority over Avenger in the form of an unofficial contract. For the majority of the war, despite never meeting any of the participants under this alias, he masqueraded himself as a that referred to himself as Kkoht Mizushima, claiming that he possessed no abilities whatsoever, whenever he was around Assassin, and as Little Boy Caster, or better known as Beast, whenever he was around Avenger or doing his own deeds. It was later found out after the final battle with Jugemu Daramulum, by Rider, that "Beast" was actually the Trickster Loki. Identity Trickster's True Name is . Appearance Little Boy Caster Full.png|As "Little Boy Caster" Fate Fools Gold Angel Indra Loki.png|As "Indra" Beast Loki Full.png|As "Beast" Archangel Traguoa Full.png|As "Archangel Traguoa" Personality Relationships History Equipment Mjölnir Class Skills Personal Skills Noble Phantasms Creations Avenger, as well as Trickster on occasion, has expressed that Trickster has stockpiled several Servants under his rule. However, the means as to how Trickster is doing this is unknown. Despite it being impossible, it would seem that all of the creations of Trickster are Servants, excluding the organs that were subsequently destroyed by the efforts of several participants of the war. Fenrir II Assassin, whose true name is Fenrir II, was a participant of the Oceanic Holy Grail War, under the command of Sandra Oceania. He made his first appearance with Sandra terrorizing the citizens of the town of Bergen, feasting on any that fell prey to him. He did not seem to possess the capability of speaking, as he never once uttered a word. Within what little time he had within the war, he was shown to be a capable Servant, able to hold his own against Archer. During his only battle, Assassin did not display any semblance of a Noble Phantasm, but showed the ability to expel a powerful blast of fire from his mouth on a few occasions, indicating that he either possessed Mana Burst (Flame), or that was his actual Noble Phantasm. Nevertheless, Assassin was defeated by Archer's Noble Phantasm during his battle, leading him to completely disappearing from the war. During his time within the war, his True Name was not revealed. After the battle against Beast, Avenger made note that he knew about the Wolf Assassin, the Monkey Rider and the Dragon, claiming that they were all allied with Beast. He further stated that Beast had stockpiled more Servants, but does not know where, or who, they are. It wasn't until after his battle with Jugemu Daramulum did Trickster reveal the name of the wolf, upon Archer's questioning, referring to it as Fenrir II. This implies that this was not the original Fenrir from Norse Mythology, to whom Trickster is the father of. However, how Trickster was able to bring about another Assassin into the war is unknown. Monkey Rider Dragon Organs Authority Trivia *Trickster uses the design of Masrur from the series Magi. *Throughout the Oceanic Holy Grail War, there were several references alluding to Loki being a participant, excluding from his own skill set. **The first Assassin that appeared within the war was a wolf, referencing Fenrir. **Kkoht Mizushima, the false name of the Master of Assassin, references the Jotunn , as reading Kkoht backwards is Thokk, a word in Norse Mythology meaning "Thanks". ***Kkoht's Birthday is on the 24th of November, slightly referencing when Thanksgiving fell on that date in 2016. **The name Trickster made up on the spot, Traguoa, during the final battle with Jugemu Daramulum, references the Jötunn in the form of an anagram of "Utgaroa". Category:Characters in Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Divine Spirits Category:Trickster servant Category:Masters